


Horsing Around

by TNT2012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Transformation, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNT2012/pseuds/TNT2012





	

That night in the avengers building. Both Natasha and Pepper stepped into Peppers large bedroom. Natasha leading Pepper in by the hand. The sexual tension between them was palpable. Before they got to the bed Natasha pulled Pepper in for a long passionate kiss. Pepper trailed her hand through Natasha;s wavy red locks. The two locked eyes, admiring each other facial features, they were both simply gorgeous. The way Natasha looked at Pepper made her feel weak at her knees. The two bomshell woman both stared into each others eyes for a few seconds longers before Pepper pulled them in for a long and sultry kiss. Natasha arched into the kiss as she stared at Peppers face, small nose rosey cheecks with freckles and long and curly ginger hair, Tony never appreciated what he had got in Pepper. But Pepper would not want to go back to him after tonight. 

They both released from the kiss, slightly breathless. Natasha took a few steps back from pepper she had a seductive pose on her face as she began peeling off her catsuit in front of pepper, the catsuit that didn't leave anything to the imagination, but pepper didn't need her imagination - It was right in front of her. Natasha practically ripped the garment off her body. Neaving her in nothing but her underway - black silk panties and a bra. Pepper too began to slip off her blue, backless dress letting it fall to the floor then kicking off her high heels.

Both women just absorbed each others bodies for a few moments. Natasha began to strip off her bra revealing her large, bare breasts then proceeded to rip off her panties. She walked seductively over to Pepper, first removing her panties then she unhooked her bra revealling pale perfectly sized perky breasts, her rosy nipples already rect from arousal. "You're beautiful" said Natasha biting her bottom lip "you are not so bad yourself" said pepper.

They stood for a while. "I, I" Pepper started "yes" said Natasha as sensual as ever. "I've never been with another woman" Pepper finished. "Then I've got a lot to teach you" said Natasha grapping her hips and bringing her in for another long, passionate kiss the breasts pressing together causing both of them to arch into each others mouths. "but first" Natasha said" "I want you to do that little trick for me" "ar...are you sure babe" said Pepper. "Yes" said Natasha, "I want to try something different as well, please" "ok" said Pepper. "What are you wanting honey?" she responded, "lets try a horse Pepper darling" Natasha said with a smile.

"ok" Pepper said "stand back" Pepper closed her eyes. Suddenly a thick cloud swirled around Pepper twisting a turning around her for a few seconds. The magical cloud dissipated leaving Natasha with a sight she had been longing to see. Pepper was now a centaur.

Natasha admired Peppers new form, her arousal now skyrocketing. Peppers beautiful feminine top half merged at her torso with that of a beautiful white horse body. She had the finest horse body that anyone familiar with equine physiology would die to be able to have in thier stable. The taut body led up to her large, rear rump. Sprouting out of it was a ginger horse tail. Pepper wafted it to arouse Natasha even more. She clopped over on her hooves toward natasha and kissed her again.


End file.
